Aura Up To The Ears
by BannanGodis
Summary: Ash Ketchum was a happy boy who had a desire to become the best Pokémon Master, but apparently the destiny had another thought about his life. Being kidnapped by Team Rocket, become a living lab rat, turns into Red, losing his emotions, meet a nerdy boy and was his "brother". That's what the destiny has chosen to Ash Ketchum. Warning contains profanity, suicidal thoughts, death


**Hello dear readers and I know what you are thinking / screaming against the computer right now, "Where the hell have you been?! You have removed both chapters in this story and now write something else! What the hell are you thinking?! And where have you been?!" And I'm sooo sorry for I removed the chapters, but I really feel that this story will be my "best" story.. I want to do a good job! Okay-okay.. And in answer to your next question is I do not know how to write the story, I have the story in my head and I know what will happened, but I do not know how to write it.. I'm sorry about that.. I hope you enjoy this story/chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>He was pushed into the wall, warm breath against his neck. The ten-year old boy tried to struggle free from his kidnapper's tight grip, but the man was much stronger than the boy.<em>

"_LET ME GO!" Shouted the boy, as he struggled to get away from the wall, "WHERE IS PIKACHU!?" The kidnapper sighed irritably and hit the boy's head against the wall._

"_Shut up!" Hissed the man in the boy's ear, the man was so tired of the boy's screams, "You should worry less about your rat and worry about yourself instead." When the black-haired boy heard the words he began to fight harder, he had to get out of there and find Pikachu._

_The man snatched the boy away from the wall and forced him to move forward in the corridor, but obviously did not think the stubborn boy let himself be defeated so easily, "Stop fighting Ketchum!" Groaned the man irritably._

_Then they heard a couple of footsteps in the corridor, it sounded like the shoes had heels, "So this is the boy with the famous Pikachu?" Asked a man with an orange suit._

"_Those jerks Jessie, James and Meowth was not joking when they said he was a fighter." The boy tried to shy away from the man's grip, but the boy's kidnappers pushed up the boy's arms so it hurts, boy grunted in pain, "The boy will not give up.."_

_The man with the orange suit went over to the struggling boy and used his hand to turn his head from right to left, "The boy has grown up to a nice boy, do not you agree?" The boss asked the other man with an evil grin, the other man grinned._

_The boy moved its head away from the boss's hand and looked at him with anger and determination, "What do you want from me?" The boss with the orange grinned, "Pikachu.." The boy felt fear throughout the body, "You are going to use me as a bait for Pikachu!" accused the boy as he moved closer to Team Rocket's boss, but the man who held the boy pulled him back._

_The boss began to laugh dark, "Oh little boy, this is about something much more valuable than your rat." explained the boss with an even darker smile. The boy did not like how this looked.._

* * *

><p>He stared through the bushes and saw three men who smoked and laughed, on their chest could you see a big red R on it. The boy stared at the men with hate in his eyes.<p>

Then rang suddenly one of the men's phones, "Hello, yes everything is-"The man he did not finish his conversation before he heard a dark whisper in the wind.

"Hello Team Rocket.."

The three men tried to find whoever it was who talked to them, but they could not find that person, "Who are you?" Whispered one of the men who had the courage to talk to the mysterious person.

The men froze when they heard a laugh. It was not a friendly laugh, it was a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the forest, "Who I am?"

The men stared up at the tree and saw a shadow with two light blue shining eyes, "I'm the ten year old boy who you took after he had lost his first League." The shadow jumped on the ground and made the men pulled backward, "I'm the boy you tortured and made experiments on.." When the mysterious figure said it so could they hear the hatred and anger in the voice.

"I'm boy you thought you had killed.." The shadow clef to light and showed itself, a Pikachu jumped down from the tree branches and landed perfectly on the boy's right shoulder, "But here I stand Team Rocket.."

Team Rocket members could not believe their eyes of who it was that stood in front of them. In front of them stood a boy, but he did not look the same as a year ago.

"B-but you, you can not be real!"

"I'm real Team Rocket, I'm real and wants revenge." Said the eleven year old boy when he walked closer the terrified men, a satisfied smile was on the boy's lips.

* * *

><p><em>The boy struggled to come loose from the table, but the metal was stretched over his wrists, legs and stomach made it impossible for him to get loose. The afraid ten year old boy looked around the lab and saw lots of machines that had flashing lights on them.<em>

_Suddenly there came an old man into the room and was wearing a lab coat, he stood beside the clamped boy. The researcher drew up a large syringe and turned towards the defenseless boy, "This is going to knit a bit gaudy." When the old man said it began the afraid boy to fight._

"_LET ME G-Mhhqp!" Suddenly came it metal over the boy's mouth and silenced the boy's cries for help. The boy looked up at the researcher and tried to beg him to release him, but his shining eyes did not affect the researcher._

_The researcher put the needle in the boy's arm and let the brilliant blue liquid is sucked into the young boy's body, he pulled out the needle and put the needle down on a metal table, "Breathe through the nose and do not even try to escape." Warned the man before he left the boy alone in the lab._

_The boy did not care about the researcher's threat and began to try to break the metal, but nothing he did helped._

* * *

><p>The boy moved surprisingly fast, the men did not even pull up their guns from their belt before one of them was already eliminated. The two men looked at the boy as he walked toward them and had glowing eyes.<p>

"Now it's your turn.." The boy said quietly as he walked toward the other two men who had almost wet pants. One of the men pulled out a gun and took aim and shot the boy's head, but the boy's eyes light bluer and the shot stopped right in front of the boy.

"B-but how?" Whispered the man who had fired the shot. The boy turned his gaze to the man who tried to shoot him and sent the shot back to the man, "OW!" Complained the man when he dropped the gun and looked down at his hand, both men gasped when they saw his hand was bleeding.

The black-haired boy grabbed the bleeding hand, stared into the afraid green eyes and threw the man down on the ground, before the man could stand up so he was hit by an Iron Tail on his head and blacked out.

Pikachu staring at the only man who still stood up, sparks flew out of his cheeks. He looked up at his partner and saw a blue orb of aura was created in his hand, the man stared in fear and put the phone to his ear.

"Help..-"Was all he managed to whisper before he was hit by an Aura Sphere and fell unconscious. The boy walked over to the unconscious man and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Team Rocket, I hope that you have had fun the last year because I'm back and I will crush you." Whispering the boy before he squeezed down the phone with his hands.

* * *

><p><em>The boy's pulse became faster and faster every second. He struggled and wriggled to get free, but nothing helped. The black-haired boy looked at the two men in front of him and moaned quietly under the gag, but the men enjoyed seeing the boy in this way.<em>

_The researcher clicked on a button and all of a sudden it became a laser in front of the boy, "Get ready for such a pain so you'll wish you were dead." Said researcher with a grin. He clicked on the button and a blue beam shot at the chained boy._

"_Goodbye Ash Ketchum and hello Rage Evil Deadly, or would I call you R.E.D?" Laughed the man in the orange suit when he looked at the screaming boy._

* * *

><p>(5 Years later)<p>

Deep in Kanto were Team Rocket's headquarters. Inside Team Rocket's headquarters sat the seven scientists in a room and tried to get on a plane to catch their biggest experiment.

In front of them was a vivid picture of a sixteen teen with a Pikachu running beside him, "Maybe if we take his rat?"

"No, you know how he reacted after his mother was murdered." The researchers nodded and shivered involuntarily, "In addition had Ketchum trained that rat so it is impossible to capture it." The men nodded and suddenly became silent in the room, no one had any ideas.

But one of the young researchers looked up and smiled, "Fire against fire.." With those words, he had everyone else's attention, "we fight fire against fire!"

"You mean..?"

"I mean we'll fix a new lab rat and send it off to fight Ketchum."

"Is not it far too big risk?"

The same man who had asked the proposal grinned and clicked on a button on the table, "We can not fight Ketchum.." The picture changed and teenager standing in front of a version of himself, but this had glowing red eyes, "So we fight fire against fire."

All the other researchers looked at each other and began to discuss with each other, finally nodded the oldest of the researchers and turned to the young researcher, "When will we start?"

* * *

><p><em>The researchers came into the room again and looked at the unconscious boy. Blue sparks flew out from his body, "Amazingly, he survived.." Mumbled one of the researchers when he looked at the shackled boy's pulse, "It must be a mirac-"<em>

_Suddenly stopped the man to talk and saw how the boy's eyes opened, the boy's brown eyes had been replaced with light blue shining eyes. All the men laughed happily and had big smiles on their lips, them had really managed..!_

* * *

><p>(One week later)<p>

A nine-year old boy wading in the woods with a crammed backpack at the back. He did not even know where he went, he just wanted to get out of there. Anger and sadness shone in the boy's eyes, he felt betrayed by his own family.

"_Why could not I go with them to Sinnoh? Why will May get what she wants?!" _Thought the boy when he looked back into the direction where his home was, but then wrinkled his forehead when he began to think of his family.

The boy continued to walk, but stopped when he heard a pair of male voices. The nine year old boy let his curiosity win over the common sense and tried to find the source of the voice.

When the boy finally found where the voices came from so he froze when he saw what the men held in, them was holding a gun! The scared boy pulled slowly, but when he pulled he step on a branch. The boy looked behind him to see if the creepy men heard him, but to his relief it did not looks like the men had heard him, but when the boy turned back face forward so he was met with an unpleasant surprise. Right in front of him was a man with a large grinning.

"Hello little kid." The boy tried to back away, but the man had predicted that the young boy would try to escape so he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him back, "Do you really think I'm going to let you go?" The man asked with a grin, the boy looked at the man with fear and wished he had never left his home.

"Lets go." The man said when he forced the boy to go forward, back to his comrades.

* * *

><p>Pikachu's ears perked up and he looked deeper into the forest, he frowned, he knew that something was wrong, "Red something is wrong.." Pikachu murmured as he looked up at his partner.<p>

Red also had the feeling that something was wrong, that something was Team Rocket. The well-trained teenager closed his brown, gray, brilliant blue eyes and searched with his aura. Without a smile or any sign of emotion in the young man's face so he went off the gravel road and went into the deep part of the forest.

Pikachu looked sadly at his partner, he missed Ash so much so his heart ached, _"If only I had been strong enough to protect you.."_ Thought the yellow mouse. He felt guilty for his trainers pain, the debt ate him alive.

* * *

><p>"But what do we have here?" Asked the man who appeared to be the leader of the other two men, the leader took his hand under the boy's chin and forced the boy's head up so that they had eye contact, "A small spy?" The man laughed and released the boy's chin, "How old are you boy?"<p>

The boy stared into the man's green eyes and tried to make out the words, but he was stiff in fear. The man in front of the boy frowned and took a stranglehold on the boy's throat, "When I ask for something I want answers!"

Barely able to breathe so did the blue face boy get out an answer, "N-Nine.." He whispered, the world around him began to become blurred.

Everything around him began to become blurred, all he saw was blurry colors, "He looks about like it's in Ketchum's age when we first "picked him up"." Were the last words the boy heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and became blinded by the sun's rays. The boy had a feeling that he was away from the nasty men, they probably should not be embedded him down in a sleeping bag, but then it hit the boy.. If not were the men who took him here, who was it then? The little frightened boy turned his head and he saw a mysterious figure who was wearing a gray hooded, on the mysterious figure's lap sat a Pikachu.<p>

"I intend to ask this once kid," Said a male voice, it sounded surprisingly young. The young man staring up at the boy with bright blue eyes, "Who are you and why did Team Rocket want to have you?"

The boy shivered by the teen's harsh and threatening voice, "I-I'm M-Max .. Sir.." Presented Max himself when he tried not to show his fear for the stranger, "A-And I do not know who those men was.."

A growl was heard from the teenager and he stood up, threw on his backpack and got ready to leave, "When you do not any good for me." Said the stranger teenager with a bitter and angry tone, "Then I risked my life for nothing.."

Pikachu frowned when he heard his partner to say the words, but he said nothing, the only thing he did was to look at the newly awakened the boy with an apologetic look. Pikachu jumped up on Red's shoulder and pressing his cheek against his, but Red showed no reaction of the yellow mouse cute conduct.

"W-what do you mean about that?" Asked Max confused and hurt, an unpleasant growl was heard from teenager. Max tried to see how the foreign person in front of him looked, his curiosity was always a hassle for him. He tried to see the young man's face, but when he realized that the hood hid his face so he gave up, but he was able to see the teen's black tousled hair.

Red turned his gaze to the boy, "Face the facts kid, the only reason I saved your ass was because I thought you could give me any information about Team Rocket, but now I understand that you do not make any use to me anymore I will leave you." Red declared the hard truth about what he had planned to do, he showed not a trace of discomfort or remorse by saying something like that to a young boy.

Max clenched his fist without realizing it, "So you are just going to leave me here and let those men come back?" Max asked angrily, but still gently. During this brief discussion with the stranger teenager so he had great respect for the teenager and become a tad afraid of him.

"That's exactly what I mean so go home." Said the young man calmly, but with a hard tone. Without turning a last look to Max he turned around and began to walk away.

Max snorted angrily, but then he realized that he did not know where he was and that he could not go back home. He turned his head toward the figure who became smaller and smaller every second, reluctantly he stood up and roll up the sleeping bag. He began to run after his rescuer, but after a few seconds of running, he began to gasp for breath loud and could feel his pulse was faster when his sisters Torchic's had run a lap around the house.

With trying to bring back the spirit he saw the hooded teenager became smaller and smaller for each second that passed, "No.. Please wait.." He shouted, but it was heard only as a whisper. He forced himself up on the legs and tried to catch up with the teenager, "Please WAIT!" He cried desperately, but to his surprise so did the black-haired teenager just walk faster. When the teenager was completely gone from Max's sight he realized that he would never catch up with the strange young man.

With a loud sigh he lowered the speed and began to walk in his usual pace, but the only problem was that he did not know where he was going.. He did not go home to his grandmother and grandfather. His blood began to boil as he thought that his whole family, without him was in Sinnoh!

"Why must I stay home..?" He muttered to himself as he looked down at his shoes, "I did not go with them and they did not even trust me enough to let me stay home alone.. I must have grandfather and grandmother as babysitters!" He raised his voice and felt pain in his heart, "Why does May gets everything on a silver platter when I get nothing?!"

Then all of a sudden it rustling in the bushes, Max stiffened and turned around. From the bushes came the same man who had tried to strangle him, "You did not think you'd get rid of us so easily?" He sneered as he walked closer to the afraid boy. Max backed slowly away from the dangerous man, but then suddenly he got a strange feeling that someone was watching.

"Our boss has been looking for a new lab rat and I'm happy to say that it is you who will be the new." Max did not understand what the man was talking about, but the word "lab rat" did that Max figured out that something bad would happen.

But then suddenly all was quiet, it was as if the wind was stopped. Max turned his gaze to the middle-aged man and saw that he also noticed that something was wrong. Then suddenly came a blue orb from nowhere and met just in front of the man's feet, the smoke mixed with the sand obscured Max's vision, but then he saw suddenly two brilliant blue eyes.

"N..No please.. I-"The man had no time to finish his prayers before it was replaced by screams and moans in pain. Although Max could not see what was happening he could certainly hear it, but suddenly stopped the moan and scream in pain, he heard something fell on the ground.

The smoke disappeared and revealed that it was the mysterious teenager and Pikachu who he had met before. In front of Pikachu and the teenager was the man on the ground and wriggled in pain, the teenager pulled the man by the collar and shoved him against a tree, "You'll tell you what you meant by "a new lab rat" and I want answer now!" Demanded the teenager.

The battered man managed to smile a little smile although his body was screaming at him not to move, "I don't need to say a fucking word to you.." The man had to regret those words when he was thrown down to the ground and saw the yellow mouse stood beside him, orange-yellow sparks flew out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"I intend to ask you this one more time and I hope for your sake that you will tell me." Said Red with a serious expression, the man looked up in the teen's blue eyes and managed once again to smile.

"I'm not going to-"

"CHUUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Cried the man in pain. Red and Pikachu showed no compassion, but Max watched in fear of what the teenager who had saved his life made against a human.

The man's screams echoed throughout the forest, but in the end he could not manage the pain anymore, "I'll tell you everything you want, just stop your rat!" Cried the man in pain. Red looked down at his partner and a made a signature with the hands, immediately stopped the attack.

"So what exactly are Team Rocket planning?" Asked Red with a dark tone, he went closer to the man and knelt at a safe distance.

The man was breathing heavily and high, " I don't know.." When the man said it he looked in horror how the teenager frowned and called back his partner for a round two, "N-No I do not know everything, b-but I can tell you what I know.." Revealed the man with desperation in his voice, he did not want to be shocked again.

"Tell me everything you know!" Said Red with a threatening voice, the man sigh in relief. Red had his hand clenched in a fist and if he would release his fist it would mean "shock-him" or "kill-him", but it was usually the not so deadly choice that is usually used.

"G-Giovanni wants new lab rats a-and he sends his men across all regions to find children of age 9-12.." A growling left Red's mouth. He had been afraid that Giovanni would look for a "replacement" for him, he did not want anyone else to experience what he has.

"Have you experimented on anyone yet?"

"N-No.. You are the only one we've done it on." Said the man afraid. He had heard rumors of how much damage that the teenager can do, everyone says he, he alone beat all the Team Rocket members and managed to escape from their safest Headquarters.

Without showing any emotion so pulled Red up the man by the collar again and threw the man into a tree, he fell unconscious, "Good." Said Red when he walked up to the unconscious man and rooted in his pockets. When he was finished with it he saw the same boy as before.

"T-thank you for saving me again.." The boy said shyly and worried, but the only answer he got was a snort. Max was a little worried why the teenager snorted at him, "Umm Sir?"

"First of all," Red looked at Max with a serious look, Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder and had the same serious look, "Don't ever call me "Sir"," Max could hear the hatred in his voice so he just nodded mutely, "And you do not need to thank me, I used you."

Red noticed how Max raised an eyebrow and looked confused, "I saw before how those wretched Team Rocket members had an interest to you and figured out that they wanted you for some strange reason. I saved you and kicked their asses, but when you woke up and said you did not know anything I got the idea of having you as bait. The plan worked brilliantly, but what are the better bait than a living child?" Red Explained with a shrug, Max and even Pikachu looked shocked at the teen who had made a plan what could got Max killed.

"Y-you used me as b-bait? Asked Max shocked.

"Yes." Was Red's quick response, he answered the question as if it were a simple question like "Do Pikachu love ketchup" or something. Pikachu frowned, he did not like his partner sacrifice this Max kid.

"But what if it had not worked!"

Red shrugged, "Then there would not have been my problem. You chose to follow me, I did not tell you to follow me so it is not my responsibility."

"B-but I could have been damaged or-"

"Killed, tortured, experimented on." Red explained all the terrible things that could have happened if his risky plan had not been worked out. Once again showed Red no emotion, not a single grimace showed no smile or remorse.

"B-but..-"

Red frowned and stared angrily at Max, "I do not have time to talk about this stuff." Growled Red with a blue fire flame flaming in his eyes, he turned and began to walk, once again he gave not the boy a last glance. Max did not make the same mistake again and began to walk at about the same rate as the teenager.

"You were pretty hard on him.." Murmured Pikachu so that only Red could hear, "He is just a boy.. A happy boy.." Red did not care, Pikachu noticed that he was ignored and frowned, "You was just as he when you started your journey with me." This time affected Pikachu's words the teenager and he turned his head against Pikachu.

"I'm not that boy you got as a trainer and you know it, Team R-"

"You are still my best friend, I love you and I know you are in there Ash.." Red shuddered when he heard his former name, but to hearing Pikachu, his b-b-best friend confess his love to him did he looked back at the boy who did his best to catch up.

"_I will regret this.." _Thought Red bitter, reluctantly he began to walk slowly so Max could catch up. He heard footsteps came closer and closer, he rolled his eyes and waited for Max would catch up.

Max looked with a smile when the teenager began to walk slowly, _"He probably made it because I could catch up with him!" _Thought Max with hope, immediately he increased the speed and came closer the teenager. When Max finally managed to get beside the teenager so did Max frown when he saw that the teenager not even looked in his direction.

"Where are we going?" Max asked with a smile, but the only response he got from the teenager was an irritably grunting. Max tried to chatting between himself and the teenager, but it did not succeed so well..

"What is your name? My name is Max!"

"How long have you been a trainer?"

"Who is Team Rocket?"

"Who was that man you.. Talked to?"

"I'll guess your name?"

"…"

"Are your name.. Bert?" The teenager glared at Max and had a raised eyebrow, "Daniel, Lukas, John, Butch, Charles, Mario.. It begins to burn?"

"…"

"Which letter it starts at?" Asked Max, he realized that there were far too many names. He heard a sigh from the teenager, but he got no answer.

Pikachu got a vicious grin and pretended to cough, "R" Max heard a voice said one letter, but he did not know where it came from, he did not care.

"Ronny?"

"Robin, Ron, R-"

"RED! MY NAME IS RED!" Pikachu and Max jumped when they heard the strength of the teenager's voice. Red had tried to ignore the boy, but it was not so easy when someone breathing on your neck!

Max's stomach began to growl , "So Red what's for dinner?" The boy asked with a blush.

Red hung his head and cursed his yellow friend on the shoulder for having persuaded him to this torture, _"This is going to be a looong day.." _Sighed Red when he tried to plug his ears with his fingers so that he would not have to hear the boy who talked like a Chatot who has been drinking ten cups of coffee, _"a very long day.."_

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis: So what did you think of the chapter? Bad? Good? Exciting? Plz tell me! Tell me what you like, hate, love, did not understand and of course what you think will happened in the next chapter! ;) But I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on this chapter!<strong>


End file.
